giobasefandomcom-20200214-history
Krucious
Krucious: "Rank deserves respect, but does not indicate one's power. One shows respect for the rank, but will fear those who demonstrate power. True power is gained by putting fear in others." Introduction Krucious is a loyal servant of Kwagar Ocata. As the Knight of One of the Grand Imperial Order, he strives to keep balance in the Order. A mastery of the Dark Arts. Krucious prefers the use of deadly lightning over his saber. Star Wars: The Old Republic Information about LordKrucious in Star Wars: The Old Republic. LordKrucious Krucious or LordKrucious is the main character of Loki on Star Wars: The Old Republic. Names Names of Krucious Official Name(s) *LordKrucious (Krucious) *Loki Unofficial Name(s) *LordKrucious (Krucious) *Loki *The Voice *The Trickster Legacy *Legacy - The LordKrucious Legacy *Legacy Surname - LordKrucious Class *Basic Class - Sith Inquisitor *Advanced Class - Sith Sorcerer Alignment *Light Side Points - *Dark Side Points - *Alignment - Guild *Guild Name - The Grand Empire *Guild Rank - Brother of Chaos *Member Note - *Officer Note - Stats Main Stats *Level - 55 (Master Level) *Health - 35K (PvE), 30k (PvP) Combat Stats *Strength - 155 **Strength Increases your apitude in melee combat. *Presence - 600 **Presence increases the effectiveness of you companion. *Aim - 40 **Aim increases your aptitude with ranged weapons. *Cunnning - 40 **Cunning increases your aptitude with technological abilities. *Endurance - 3100 **Endurance increases the amount of damage you can suffer before being defeated. *Willpower - 2500 **Willpower increases your aptitude with force powers. *Expertise - 2018 **Expertise increases your effectiveness in PVP combat. Role Play Information Role Play Information about Krucious. Grand Imperial Order (The Empire) The Grand Imperial Order or the Empire is the faction of Kwagar Ocata. Ranks and Titles *Brothers of Chaos *Loki *The Voice Connections Connections of LordKrucious. Affiliations Known affiliations to LordKrucious. #Daemonious - Sith Warrior #Coredestroyer - Bounty Hunter #Darth Rah'lius was his first apprentice. A strong willed pureblood who fuels his power through hatred of his own race from centuries ago, Rah'lius is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Recent events have strained loyalty which forced Rah'lius to abandon the Order. His current whereabouts are unknown. #Darth Shifuu demonstrates similar strength in the dark arts. Shifuu's true potential power came to light as one of the few members of the Empire to duel with the Emperor. A loyal servant to her master, she does not back down from an engagement even with the odds against her. #Darth R'aptor has had a difficult apprenticeship. He was first chosen by former Grand Darth Jacgoth when he was known by his forgotten name. Hand selected by Krucious to perform several tasks in addition to his training, when Jacgoth left the Empire he asked Krucious to finish R'aptors training. R'aptor has a deep understanding of the Sith Code and lives by it completely. He served loyally to Krucious and to the Emperor. Having completed his own trials and seen fit my the Emperor, he is now a council member and part of the Brothers of Chaos. #B'astan began as a slave to the Order. His affinity to the Force was stronger then any other slave, and was picked by Krucious to serve as his new right hand. Through brutal trials, B'astan proved his ability to overcome any challenge. His final trial was the defeat of the GrandFather beast on Balmorra. Upon its death, B'astan was given the rank of Lord and continues training Sith under Krucious' legacy. Apprentices Apprentices of Krucious and their Apprentices. Quotes Krucious: "Rank deserves respect, but does not indicate one's power. One shows respect for the rank, but will fear those who demonstrate power. True power is gained by putting fear in others." History Krucious was born on Balmorra prior to the invaison of the Sith. Strong with the force from birth, his parents hid him from the Sith fearing his death at the academy. When the Sith invaded the planet, his family members were taken as slaves to Dromund Kaas and forced into arduous labor. On his 20th birthday, Krucious' father wished for his son to have a better life and notified the guards of his son's abilities. He was promptly sent to Korriban to attend the Sith Academy. Krucious' status as a slave was seen as an insult to the academy. He was beaten regularly and tortured with seemingly endless waves of lightning until one night, in a rage of hatred, a burst of pure lightning was released from his body killing everyone in the room. Instead of punishment, he was rewarded for his undenying ability with the Dark Arts. After leaving the academy, Krucious spent his time seeking out lost ruins of the dark Jedi and tombs of past Sith Lords. His goal was simple; to learn all that there was to learn of the Dark Arts. Upon returning to Korriban many years later, Krucious met Darth Scythiko who introduced him to the Grand Empire. Having never been part of the formal Empire, Krucious sought to take advantage of what Scythiko offered, and decided to join. In his time with the Order, he rose quickly through the ranks, through loyalty not only to the Empire, but to the Emperor as well. Krucious was named a Grand Darth for his service, and was given a seat on the Emperor's personal council. As of now, he is one of the 13 Brothers of Chaos, given the title of Loki and the Voice of the Order. While his duties to the Grand Empire were to maintain order, Krucious also has helped numerous Sith to guide them along their paths. Like the Emperor, Krucious rewards those who demonstrate loyalty to the best of their ability within the Empire. Many of these Sith that were trained by Krucious go on to serve higher roles in the Order to strengthen its power. Krucious is always tuning his own Force strength to seek out individuals who demonstrate similar force affinity. Personality and Traits A practicer of the Darkside, Krucious has a certain level of hatred at all times. To properly channel lightning, anger and rage are needed to project such power. This has led many to see him as less hostile, until they are burning from the electrical charges. Given his past experiences as a slave, the sheer mentioning of slavery in any form sends rage surging through every inch of him. Many have fallen for any reference to the topic. Category:Character